CRAVINGS
by crystal-kay-611
Summary: Tsukushi is pregnant and has cravings for Unagi. Tsukasa forces the F4 to help. Now that's all good and all but the only problem is that it's all a set up. What did Tsukasa do to get Tsukushi this mad and what does Rui know? Will Tsukasa figure it out, or will he go through the with the setup? REVIEW and FIND OUT. TSUKUSHI X TSUKASA RUI X SHIGERU YUKI X SOUJIRO AKIRA X SAKURAKO
1. Gone Fishing

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? I crystal-kay-611 own all the HYD charac... WAIT you were reading that!? I TAKE IT BACK! I do not own HYD or any of it's characters.

A/N: Wow, so after 5 months of reading HYD fanfictions and getting a username 3 months later I finally get off my butt and start to write a fanfiction O.O Mind-boggling.

UPDATE AS OF 3/14/2013: The facts in this story are sometimes untrue and sometimes very true. I don't know I've only rode a boat once and I got sea-sick and I know nothing about fishing besides the things I looked up. HAS BEEN TRHOUGH SOME SERIOUS EDITING!

Anyways this story is about Tsukushi being pregnant and getting cravings for Unagi (Eel). So ummm... enjoy!

* * *

4:45 a.m.

There were 4 figures inside the fishing boat. They were inside a white fishing boat with the name Doumyouji which was painted on the left side of the Boat in gold paint. Having a monitor that told you how many fish were passing by and having auto-pilot with many more features it was the finest Doumyouji fishing boat you will ever see. The fishing rods were the most high tech fishing rod in the world with a screen that let you choose how deep you wanted your hook to be and a slow, normal,and fast button for when you cast the fish up. Of course there was a manual reel for low tech people and a 30 page manual included but that manual had only been read by one person. It would be a fisher's dream to be in this boat fishing with THE MOST high tech rod in the world. The only thing out of place would be that the bait is a plastic squid. These 4 figures were somewhat not enjoying themselves actually they haven't talked in an hour.

"Tsukasa why the hell did you wake us up at 3:30 a.m. just to get on a boat and fish?. " Rui said obviously annoyed to be awoken from his sleep after a day shopping with hyper Shigeru. Only to be woken up from his much needed sleep to be fishing for Unagi.

"Yeah I was with my 'girlfriend' hanging out at the club" Akira complained.

"Dammit Tsukasa I was practicing getting Yuki pregnant before we got officially married if you know what I mean." Soujiro wriggled his eyebrows.

"SHUT UP and focus on fishing UNAGI!" Tsukasa still pissed off about what happened earlier with Tsukushi

"Somehow I can't take him seriously with that clothes on. " Akira said cooly.

Tsukasa looked down at his clothes. Indeed Akira was right Tsukasa was wearing a a sleeveless winter jacket underneath a red silk long sleeved nightshirt and red boxers with black $ signs on them.

"Shut up it's that baka onna's fault if she hadn't kicked me out of the house that soon I would have changed into proper clothes."

"Ummm, Exactly why are we here fishing for Unagi and why fish for Unagi don't you have some in your refrigerator? Or don't you have a chef that has fresh Unagi with him? Anyways why couldn't you get a maid or someone else to do it? Soujiro said now irritated because he just realized he came here without a proper explanation from Tsukasa.

Tsukasa sighed. They've been on the boat for an hour without any luck at this rate it would take forever.

Tsukasa then started to tell them the reasoning behind all of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3:00 A.M.**

*Yawn* "Mmmrggghhh, ow ow ow."

Tsukushi looks at her baby bump which was slightly moving. Apparently the baby thought kicking at 3 am was really fun. Blinking a few times and adjusting to the light she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes popped right out the room was bigger than a tennis court and the bed was even bigger than her former room. Even after being married to Doumyouji for 2 years she still couldn't get used to the size.

To her right was a double door that led to the hallway. To her left was the walk-in closet that could be a child's play room but NOOOOOO, Doumyouji insisted that a child's playroom would be much bigger than the walk-in closet. In front of her was a door that led to another room, inside that room was a crib that is barely steady enough to hold a baby inside but the F4 helped in the making of that crib so she guessed it was the thought that mattered. Something moved from the other side of her. She looked down at her sleeping husband and smiled he really did look peaceful when he wasn't awake and angry.

"Grrrrrrrr..." She looked down at her stomach. "Grrrrrrr..." It rumbled again, these days she could only eat breakfast every other day because of her morning sickness. And on the days she could eat Breakfast she could only eat half her dinner, and today was the day she could eat breakfast and boy was she HUNGRY!

Trying to get up and get something to eat her husband tightened his grip on her arm and put his right arm over her stomach. She was touched by Tsukasa's sweetness but she was HUNGRY. She closed her eyes and started to have war with herself about whether she should wait till morning or wake up her husband so she can get it for herself.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"Looks like my stomach answered for me."

Tsukushi nudged Tsukasa sleeping self.

"Mmmmmrrgggghhh." Tsukasa batted away her hands.

"Tsukasa wake up."

"Mmmmmrrgggghhh. Who dares wake up the Almighty Doumyouji." Tsukasa still sleeping said in a quiet and groggy voice.

Tsukushi snorted. Even half asleep he could be so arrogant.

"Tsukasa wake up before I shave your octopus hair. "

"HUH? Wha...?"

Tsukasa still half awake and jumped out of the bed in fighting position, looks at his 6 month pregnant wife for anything out of place. Finding nothing decides to go back to sleep.

Tsukushi seeing that Tsukasa was 10 seconds away from full slumber she thinking nothing else would wake him up slapped his cheek.

*SMACK*

Tsukasa now fully awake. Jumped up once again.

"OWWWWW! That hurt Tsukushi. Jeez your supposed to be pregnant and a lady but I see that you are neither". Tsukasa said rubbing his cheek.

"Get me some Unagi. I'm hungry " Tsukushi now deciding that she wanted unagi and only unagi and there was no way she would get it herself.

"What! Can't you just get the lemon-aid to get you unagi? God what time is it Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi snorted. "Don't you mean maid?"

"So what it's the same thing!"

"Honestly Tsukasa, I can't believe someone like you is controlling 75% of Japan's companies. I mean you can't even speak properly and no, I will not ask the maid to get something you can get by yourself and it is 3:05 in the morning for your information. " Tsukushi said very coolly.

"Fine then get it yourself. You obviously have enough strength to do it."

"Absolutely not do you know how much time it takes just to get out of bed and the baby is kicking again and what if I trip and fall down the stairs because let me quote you "_I'm so clumsy"_, hmmmm?" Tsukushi pouted.

Tsukasa jumped when he heard the word kicking and rushed to Tsukushi's stomach. It was then that the unborn baby decided to stop kicking.

"It stopped kicking " Tsukushi mused.

"Hmmmmph that thing always does that to me."

"Tsukasa get me some Unagi now or your going to regret it."

"Okay okay" Tsukasa said getting up from the bed. Tsukasa tried to stand up but his silk night pants were being tug by the bench near the foot of the bed. After 5 minutes of twisting a turning Tsukasa finally gave up and took of the pants being left with $ sign boxer shorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback pause~~~~~~~~~~~

**Normal POV:**

"Wait wait wait let me get this straight you took off you pants because they were stuck to your bench and you couldn't get it off?" Akira asked bewildered of Tsukasa's stupidity!

"YES I DID! It was too dark to see and it was just about the right temperature because of the heater." Tsukasa obviously annoyed he was interrupted, started to rub his legs in effort to get warm. (A/N: Although it is the spring it is 5:30 ish in the morning so it is cold!)

Rui, noticing Tsukasa rubbing his legs left his post to go to the cabin and find something for Tsukasa to wear. While there made a quick phone call finding the boat manual, and rod manual instructions quite disturbing.

**RUI POV:**

Hello? The other person on the line answered.

Hey Tsukushi. I don't know why I didn't realize this before but you tricked us didn't you the boat, the rod, the bait everything. (Rui laughed) How long are you going to stay mad at him for that and us helping a little. The guys are gonna realize somethings up sooner or later. But don't worry I won't tell them anything because I'm actually interested in doing it. Anyways we needed a guys day out but honestly I didn't expect a fishing trip.

*Click* Rui hung up before Tsukushi got a chance to reply. Finding a pair of green fisherman pants Rui grabbed them and headed back to the F3.

**NORMAL POV:**

"Well go on with the story." Soujiro smirked sensing something funny would happen.

"Let's wait for Rui to come back." Akira noticing Rui left his post. After 2 minutes of silence Rui came back.

Tsukasa was about to start again when Rui handed him the pants. Tsukasa mumbled a thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NORMAL POV:**

**3:10**

After successfully taking off his pants Tsukasa while putting his hand out in front started off in search of the light switch to turn the lights on for the hallway.

"Where the hell is that stupid light switch!?"

"Its next to hallway door." Tsukushi who had adjusted to the darkness and was watching Tsukasa from the bed the whole time.

"I didn't need your help I am the Great Doumyouji after all" saying this after finding the light switch and turning the light on.

Both Doumyouji were temporarily blinded by the brightness with Tsukushi recovering first.

"Oh really? Is this the same Great Doumyouji that was tangled to the bed bench for 5 minutes? Hmmmmmm?"

"I wasn't tangled I was trying to get my pants off because it was hot. Why are you blushing so much anyways?" Tsukasa said while blushing himself that Tsukushi was watching him the whole time.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just hot you octopus head!" Tsukushi not noticing that Tsukasa was blushing.

"Really? Are you sure it's not because I am wearing my boxers that you blushing?"

"Baka I am absolutely positive that is not the reason." Tsuksuhi looking at the wall to the right of her and suddenly finding the door knob very interesting. didn't realize Tsukasa approaching her quietly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this would you?" Tsukasa said jumpind on the bed staying in balance grabbed Tsukushi's face and kissed her."

"What the hel..."

Tsukushi tensed and started to struggle but Tsukasa held her firmly. Tsukushi loosened up and Tsukasa took this sign to deepen the kiss. Slowly tugging her lower lip Tsukasa opened his mouth a little, Tsukushi at the same time opening her mouth letting his tongue travel her mouth her tongue following close behind. . They were going back and forth when Tsukushi pulled away for air blushing harder than before. Tsukasa smirked and started to go back to bed tugging Tsukushi along when...

*SMACK*

OWWWWW! That's the second time you did that Tsukushi! What would happen if I had a photo shoot tomorrow and you got me bruise on my cheek.

"Puh~lease that was barely anything besides they have make-up, anyways don't think that just because you you you ..." Tsukushi paused trying to find the right words only to blush at the memory of what they did a moment ago.

Tsukasa smirked

"Just because I had an intimate moment with your heart shaped lips and tongue. Is that what your trying to say?"

*SMACK*

"What the hell WOMAN!"

"Get me some FRESH Unagi from the ocean now and stop acting like Akira and Soujiro and I mean it." Tsuskushi now blushing but angry as a tomato stood up pushed her husband off the bed. Pinching his ear while passing by the nightstand to get Tsukasa's phone and heading towards the closet door and grabbing the first item in her reach. Tsukushi with Tsukasa in tow headed out for the hallway. Unbeknown to them the maids were watching there movements with half smiles and half fearful expressions.

"Tsukushi let go of me!"

"No I will not!"Tsukushi now reaching the stairs.

"Then hold my hand instead of my ear my neck hurts your to god damn short."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT it's your fault for being so freakoushlly tall!"

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY FEAR YOU BAKA ONNA!"

Tsukushi shocked by the sudden revelation dropped her hand and paused mid-step with Doumyouji next to her.

"Your fear is that I say freakoushlly tall?"

"Ow, Ow, Ow, dammit my ear hurts so much. Huh what? NO I am the mighty Doumyouji I'm not fearful of anything."

"Then why did you say...oh you meant ear didn't you."

"What are talking about crazy nonsense for woman!"

"Never mind" Tsukushi circling around and grabbing Tsukasa's other ear.

"HEY! Do you want to make me blind!?"

"IT'S DEAF YOU IDIOT!"

By this time they had reached the house door. Tsukushi looked around the floor looking for shoes that would be suitable. Finding some black rubber boots she grabbed them and handed it to Tsukasa. Opened the door and pushed Tsukasa out. Locking the door later.

Tsukasa dumbfounded stood there for 2 minutes before registering what happened.

"OPEN THE DOOR you baka onna!"

"Not until you have caught some Unagi. I'll call the driver to get you to the ocean."

3 minutes later Tsukasa found himself in his limousine driving to the Pacific Ocean.

Still fuming about how Tsukushi kicked him out Tsukasa did a four-way call.

"Rui! Soujiro! Akira!".

"*Yawn* Here.."

"What the hell man!"

"Yes?" *background club music plays*

"I'm going to text you directions get there in 15 minutes." Click.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rui bowled over laughing.

Soujiro clucked his tongue.

Akira who was seasick looked far away but was not doing a good job hiding his smile.

"WHAT!?"

Soujiro smirked " Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa you obviously are not a virgin but you don't know the first thing about women. One thing to remember is TO NEVER UPSET a pregnant women. There worse than a girl with PMS.

* * *

Tsukasa: *takes him an hour to read whole chapter*

KayKay: Ummm are you done yet I'd like to move on with the next chapter

Tsukasa: *takes 30 more minutes before he understands the chapter*

KayKay: Uhhhh I would like to write the next chapter in this century please.

Tsukasa: What the hell you made me look like an idiot!

KayKay: Because you are one. Duh

Tsukasa: *strangles KayKay*

KayKay: *cough* help me I'm gonna die...

Tsukushi enters

Tsukushi: *glares at Tsukasa*

Tsukasa:*lets go of KayKay*

KayKay: Ttttttthank you.

Tsukushi: You owe me one.


	2. The Girls

A/N: ...

KayKay: Looks at reviews. O.O I GOT 6 REVIEWS! Pats herself on back. 'Congratulations to ME yeaaahhh!'

Tsukasa: What are you talking about? Technically it's ME the Great Doumyouji that got you those reviews. 'After all I am the star of this show people know who the F I is I'm a right time and place for me to be yeah I'll say it congratulation to ME! So here we go another page in my legacy Hollywood wait until they get a load of me Nobel Prize that's where all the stars are gonna be but most importantly Congratulations to me yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. Whose the actor for the mostest? Right! I'm gonna be the focus (focus). ' (You'll get the point if you watch Selena Gomez's Congratulations to me and listen to it) watch?v=s2KSZaUHfvM

KayKay, Tsukushi, Akira, Soujiro, Rui: (゜д゜)

Tsukushi: Never do that ever again. (゜д゜)

KayKay: I never thought I'd see the day where Tsukasa raps and dances (゜д゜)

Soujiro: Ummm wow, that was (゜д゜)

Akira: Dude you should listen to Tsukushi more often (゜д゜)

Rui: You see? This is why I like to sleep a lot, or else I would waste my whole life watching stupidity (゜д゜)

KayKay: That's understandable... very understandable (゜д゜)

**HYD LOVER; coming right up I'll try to get the lyrics up and running for that one-shot.**

**kaitlynchosenisme: Yep Tsukasa is in some DEEP shit and he still hasn't figured it out!**

**Guest: LOOK I UPDATED!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. But I do OWN THIS STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Replay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rui bowled over laughing.

Soujiro clucked his tongue.

Akira who was seasick looked far away but was not doing a good job hiding his smile.

"WHAT!?"

Soujiro smirked " Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa you obviously are not a virgin but you don't know the first thing about women. One thing to remember is TO NEVER UPSET a pregnant women. There worse than a girl with PMS.

* * *

~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BUT I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Surprisingly you didn't but your sudden playboy mouth made Tsuksuhi mad EEeeeye? I'm so proud of you doing something romantic for once. Guess our training has actually paid off." Soujiro's eyes sparkled.

"Tsukasa, after being with so many woman for the past few years I've learned one thing. Girls are like phones, they like to be held and talked to, but push the wrong button and you'll be disconnected. I speak from experience." Akira grinning this time.

It was at that moment that Akira's fishing pole started to move. Rui who had recovered from his laughter sprang into action.

Akira who also noticed started to help Rui.

"That woman is crazy to begin with and now your telling me that she's going to get crazier because I frikin kissed her?"

"No, techinically because you acted like us with your smooth mouth ehh lover boy." Soujiro said slyly

"I will never understand woman no I will never understand THAT Woman!"

"We never will. As long as you don't get her angry she won't act like she's on her period."

Tsukasa shivered at the thought.

"Ummmm I hate to be interupting your lovely chat but a little help here?" Akira hold a fishing net while watching Rui play with the buttons on the rod.

"Rui, stop doing nonsense and use the reel we have no time to figure things out now."

"What the...? When did that happen?"

"Does it matter Soujiro what matters now is that we are actually going to catch something, and Akira using the reel takes a lot of calculations your gonna have to reel the fish in at the right amount of speed. Reel it in too fast and you have the chance of the line being cut, reel it in too slow and the fish might get away." Rui said frustrated by the lack of help and for being the only one who actually read the manual.

In no time Soujiro was also holding another fishing net and Tsukasa started to help Rui.

"Fwooosh, Fwooosh, Fwooosh." Tsukasa, Soujiro, and Akira's rod started to move.

"Dammit Rui what the hell are we going to do our rods are starting to move as well."

"Got it!" Rui finally figuring out what to do.

"Okay, you guys return to your posts and grab a fishing net. Listen to my instructions."

"Okay." Akira returning to his rod and setting the fishing net next to him.

"Alright." Soujiro running to his rod waiting for instructions.

"Fine." Tsukasa getting a fishing net before returning to his post.

"Okay I need for you guys to press 1 and then Slow, after 10 seconds put it on 5 then medium and don't mess up."

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tsukushi had successfully kicked Tsukasa out she went to the refrigerator to get some Unagi herself after all it was a short walk. While eating her bento she sent a text to the butler about Doumyouji having to go to the ocean to get her some Unagi. To which the Butler replied yes maam but you do realize that is impossible right? After reading the text she realized that it would be impossible. She then thought that maybe she should punish Tsukasa for doing that 'thing' during their engagement. She smirked while texting Doumyouji Boats about getting a boat and rod ready so that Mr. Doumyouji could get his punishment. Of course just in case Tsukasa being the idiot he is has a medical problem there will be a submarine following their every move from below.

Tsukushi then proceeded to go upstairs and back to bed. But while there got 3 texts.

"Hey Tsukushi, why is Tsukasa going to the ocean with Soujiro?" Yuki's text read.

"Tsukushi, Long time no see we have to go SHOPPING and get clothees for that baby! Oh and did you know that Rui went out fishing with Tsukasa?" Shigeru's text read. Tsukushi cringed at the word shopping.

"Hi Tsukushi we need to talk. I'll be there in an hour and a half, I'll pick up the girls as well. Sleep tight." Sakurako's text read.

Tsukushi thought about replying to the girls but after reading Sakurako's text she decided to wait till they came here. As soon as she hit the pillow she dozed off.

"Madam you have a visitor". The maid said quietly, scared of what Tsukushi would do to her as she was watching from far away at how Tsukushi kicked Tsukasa the Master out.

"Hmmmm...? *Yawn* Tsukushi sitting up and strectching. "Who is it?"

"It is Nishikaido Yuki san, and Hanazawa Shigeru san, and Sanjo Sakurako san."

"Oh. Tell them I'll be down in 10 minutes. Oh dear what time is it? 8:00 a.m.? Oh set out breakfast for the girls and help me get up please." Tsukushi said while yawning not bothering to correct the maid of Yuiki, and Shigeru's last names. Knowing Shigeru she probably convinced Yuki that because she was getting married she had to get used to being called that name.

"Yes madam." The maid helped her up and left to attend to the guest.

"Hmmm... I wonder if Tsukasa figured it out yet. Then again he was always stupid. Tsukushi smirked while getting a maternity dress off the hanger.

It actually took Tsukushi 15 minutes in all to get ready and go downstairs to meet the girls who were already grabbing some sausages onto their plate.

"Hey. I see you've gotten yourselves busy"

"Hey yourself. Yes I have by the way you have to tell me where you get this bread it's amazing. Yuki said with her mouth full of bread.

"It costs 15,000 Yen a loaf ($150) and flown over here every week from Paris, First class of course."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! But there are only 6 slices!"

"Apparently Tsukasa can't eat anyother type of bread than this one."

"I've lost my appetite. Not to be rude but how much does this whole entire meal cost?"

Tsukushi who had found herself a seat tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... besides that bread the eggs cost 5,000 yen ($50), and the sausages cost 10,000 yen ($100) but other than that it's commoners food. Those are the only exceptions that I agreed to. Tsukasa was about to buy milk that costs 30,000 a gallon ($300). But I HAD to say no to that!"

"This is too overwhelming."

"You should get used to it especially when you Soujiro's fiance, anyways eat you'll get used to it in a year the faster the better."

"Hey, Shigeru about that shopping trip I want to do that after I find out the gender of the baby. kay?"

"Yes we have to go!"

"Sakurako what did you want to talk to us about?" Tsukushi finally taking a seat. To the right of her was Yuki, the left Sakurako, and in front of her is Shigeru.

"Well the first thing I wanted to do was ask why Akira was summoned to the ocean?" She gave Tsukushi a questioning look with Yuki, and Shigeru nodded their heads.

"and the real announcement is that well, Akira asked me to MARRY HIM!" Putting her left hand out to show the girls the engagement ring."

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TT!" Yuki and Tsukushi screamed.

"Hand me that whipped cream Tsukushi!" Shigeru said calmly holding out her hand.

"How can you be so calm about this! Did you even know that Akira and Sakurako were dating!?"

"Of course now hand me that whipped cream."

"How? We kept it a good secret for about 2 years and we would always close off the places we went to together so no one would know."

"Hand me that whipped cream now or I'm not telling you anything." Shigeru eyeing the whipped cream with hungry eyes.

"Here." Tsukushi passed the whipped cream to Shigeru.

"You sure do love your sweets Shigeru." Tsukushi commented while watching Shigeru pile her plate with a stack full of pancakes and fruits topped with a mountain of whipped cream, chocolate, nuts, and chocolate sauce.

"Wow." was all Yuki could say.

"Did you ever realize how the number of times Akira went to the club decreased to ZERO after Tsukasa and Tsukushi married? Even Sakurako decreased her club activities and there both supposed to be club guy and gal. I mean who could miss that and the fact that Akira is now a bit more fashinable with the latest fashion choices is obviously becasue of Sakurako her family owns the entertainment business. The most important fact is that I haven't hear a slip about Akira dating older womean in 2 years. That proof enough for you. " Shigeru digging into her masterpiece.

"Now that you mention it..." Tsukushi tapping her chin once again.

"You forgot to add that my fighting skills have improved dramatically." Sakurako smirked.

"Wow." Yuki said dumbfounded for the third time this morning.

"But how will that affect your companies?"

"For Akira it would mean that there would be less publicity about his Mafia and for my company it would mean no one messes with us because we've got AKira on our side. So it's a win win." Sakurako still admiring her ring.

"So now that that's settled why are all the boys at the ocean?

"Oh that would be because Tsuakasa needs to get me some Unagi."

"Excuse me?" Yuki, Shigeru, and Sakurako said at the same time

Tsukushi then proceeded to tell them what happened earlier. After she was done the girls were laughing on the floor.

"a aaaand yyyyyooouuu k-k-kickeddd himm OUT!" Ooooohhhhhhhhh muuuuuuyyyyyyyy Gaaahhhhhhddddddd." Shigeru gaspind for air.

"J-j-just because he k-k-isssssssssszzzed yooouuu!" Yuki with tears in her eyes.

"Techincally because he tried to get out of getting me Unagi. Anyways he is "The Great Doumyouji" I'm sure he has pants somewhere or can by them anywhere. Heck, going out with your boxers could be a new fashion statement." Tsukushi joked dryly.

"Ohh, I can see the headlines now! The way to success is in you Underwear!. Pretty soon you'll see all the men of Tokyo in there underwear!" Sakurako faling into another fit of giggles.

After the girls settled down they started to eat once more.

"You know I've been thinking you know how Tsukasa, Rui, Soujiro and AKira call themselves the F4?" Shigeru clasping her hands

Tsukushi a Yuki nodded there heads while Sakurako focused on the ring on Shigeru's finger and frowned not remembering it being there the last time they met.

"Well we should call ourselves something too! after all were all marrying the F4."

"No, There is no way we can.." Sakurako started

"Champion 4 or in short the C4" Tsukushi suggested.

"Ooooo I like it. It makes us look powerful. I vote yes" Shigeru's eyes sparkled.

"And just when I was going to say we can't explain ourselves in one word you surprise me no wonder Tsukasa picked you. I vote yes as well."

"I guess I agree too."

"Cheers to the C4!" Shigeru raised her glass of Orange juice and clicked glasses with everyone.

"Cheers."

"Shige..." Sakurako started

"Madam you have a phone call." The maid interrupted Tsukushi and handed her the cellphone before scampering off.

(ringtone) "So baby I'll wait for you, cause I don't know what else I can do..." Tsukushi answered it and the girls quieted down.

"Hello?" Tsukushi answered

Hey Tsukushi. I don't know why I didn't realize this before but you tricked us didn't you the boat, the rod, the bait everything. (Rui laughed) How long are you going to stay mad at him for that and us helping a little. The guys are gonna realize somethings up sooner or later. But don't worry I won't tell them anything because I'm actually interested in doing it. Anyways we needed a guys day out but honestly I didn't expect a fishing trip.

Click. Tsukushi stared at the phone.

"So you figured it out already Hanazawa Rui." Tsukushi giggled.

"You better start explaining your plan now Tsukushi." Shigeru pointed her pancake full fork to Tsuksushi before taking a big bite.

"Why don't we start with that ring Shigeru." Sakurako smirked.

"No, let's start with that ringtone on Tsukushi's phone she hasn't changed it in 2~3 years or so." Yuki exclaimed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the guys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay now what I want you to do it put is 50 UP, for Soujiro yours is the deepest in so put 75 in.

"Okay what next?" Tsukasa worrying the fish will run away.

"Now I wanr you to press the button that says REEL in. Get your nets ready!"

"You guys better make sure that if it is Unagi don't let it get away I'll KILL YOU!

"SHUT UP!" Rui, Akira and Soujiro said in sync.

"I got it!" Soujiro exclaimed.

"Me too." Rui said

"Got mine." Akira said.

"Aaand I got mine!" Tsukasa

* * *

A/N: Do you hate me? Of course you hate me this has 4 cliff-hangers god dammit! Let me put this in nicely. Review and you get the next chapter don't and this will be forever Uncomplete. MWAHAHAHA! Oh yeah that's right I'm talking to you you window shoppers! I know I got 500 views now and with 500 views comes 500 reviews but nooooooo I only get 6 reviews. From the lovely HYD-Lover and kaitlynchosenisme, and Guest. Am I being greedy? Yes, but I would like some support here people. At least tell me if you like it or not. I hate the silence. *Cries*

Tsukasa: (Oblivous to Kaykay's tears) WHAT THE HELL! I don't even know if that thing is Unagi or NOT!

Kaykay: (Wipes her tears away) *looks innocently at Tsukasa* Do you even know what Unagi looks like when it's not cooked.

Tsukasa: (Totally caught off guard) WHAT! Of course I do.

Tsukushi: *snorts* No you don't. When we went on a date to the aquarium you couldn't tell me which one was a dolphin and which one was a whale.

Soujiro: *Laughs his butt off*

Shigeru: OH COME ON! You cut us off at the good part!

KayKay: *looks at Tsukushi from corner of eye fearful of what is going to happen*

Tsukushi: HEY YOU! Kaykay you better do something next chapter or else!

Rui: *snores*

KayKay: YES MAAM!

KayKay: (Mumbles: pregnant woman are so scary sometimes.)

Tsukushi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

KayKay: Kyaaaaaaaaa! Tsukasa help me!

Tsukasa: *slams door of house with KayKay close behind

Everyone: *hears the sound of a car engine*.

Tsukasa: You owe me one

KayKay: Fine whatever (in her mind: I owe everybody something...)


	3. The Catch and a Flashback

KayKay: *sniffles* a-and that's why I owe Tsukasa and Tsukushi something.

Rui: you woke me up just to make me listen to this!

KayKay: Wah! WAH! Wah!

Rui: Sheesh, just give Tsukasa a book about how to stay on the good side of Tsukushi and I believe Tsukushi would want a short labor time.

KayKay: *Jaw drops* BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! First there is no Tsukushi handbook and second it's Tsukushi's FIRST CHILD of course the labor time is going to exceed 10 hours!

Rui: Your choice. I'm going back to bed.

KayKay: starts typing chapter 3 and a Tsukushi handbook.

"I got it!" Soujiro

"Me too." Rui

"Got mine." Akira

"Aaand I got mine!" Tsukasa

Chapter 3

"Okay let's see what we got." Tsukasa very much excited because this would be the first thing he ever fished in his life.

They all dumped out their fishing nets and out came four fsh flapping furiously on their last breaths.

"So, what are these fishes called." Akira confused.

"I believe their was a book about fishes in the cabin. Wait here." Rui said getting up after examining the fishes movements.

RUI POV:

He got up and walked away from the guys and when safely inside texted Tsukushi. While trying to find a book about fishes from the bookshelf.

'Part 1 of your plan has been executed, if Tsukasa does what you and I think he will I believe part 2 will be starting in a few. ' Rui pressed send.

The truth was Rui knew exactly what the fishes were, they were the real bait for Tsukushi's plan. He just played dumb so he wouldn't get the guys suspicious. Rui chuckled. We really got ourselves into something haven't we. He thought.

Finding the book he was looking for R got up from his squatting position only to receive a text from Ts

'Really, isn't that a little fast? You guys got to have luck on your side because some fisherman don't get any fish for days. Sheesh. P.S. Tell Akira he's been found out and not because he did that performance but for two years he's been found out. Good Luck. -C4'

Rui frowned. Not because of Akira's secret but for the 'C4'. What did that even stand for? Still confused Rui got out of the cabin and back to the guys. While flipping through the pages of the book to find the fishes name.

Normal POV:

"There you are Rui." Akira said in a squatting position poking one of the fish.

Rui frowned at Akira's action, if he remembered correctly poking fish made the fish taste bad. But like always ignored the others stupidity.

"Akira Tsukushi sent a text saying you've been found out, and she signed it as the C4." While watching Akira's reaction the whole time.

Akira widened his eyes.

"What did you do Akira, sleep with her mom?" Soujiro doubled over laughing.

"Heh, that C4 probably stands for the CRAZY 4." Tsukkasa chukuling

"What? No, Yuki is not crazy so I would highly doubt that. Anyways, who is that last person out of the 4?

"You never know for sure..." Tsukasa taunting Soujiro.

Rui noticing that Akira would not be able to talk much less react to anything for a while decided it was time to let the others get a clue on it.

"That last member of the C4 would be Sakiurako if Shigeru's information is correct." Eyeing Akira.

"Well I guess it makes sense since they're all friends." Soujiro and Tsukasa nodding their heads.

[I give them a huge hint and they don't take the bait this will probably take a while] Rui inwardly slapped his head.

"Akira why don't you tell us what you've been hiding for 2 years now." Rui tired of wasting time.

" I've been dating Sakurako and I proposed to her yesterday." Akira mumbled.

The waves started splashing and shaking the boat sway sideways when Akira said this.

"What did you say?" Soujiro not quite hearing right.

Getting a little seasick Akira looked up at the sky and mumbled once again.

" I've been dating Sakurako and I proposed to her yesterday."

"Akira I can't hear what the hell your saying speak up!" Tsukasa annoyed

" I''VE BEEN DATING SAKURAKO AND I PROPOSED TO HER YESTERDAY." Akira shouted. But by this time the waves had died down.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" Tsukasa and Soujiro's jaws dropped.

"You heard him right. Rui not surprised by the dating part but caught off guard with the proposing part.

"You knew?"

"Shigeru was suspicious of you guys dating and I just listened to her while I pretended to be asleep. So that's where I got my information. Anyways congratulations." R unfazed.

Soujiro who had fully recovered from his shock walked up to A and patted him on the shoulder.

"Never thought you had it in you dude, especially with a girl that's 2 years younger than you."

"Congratulations, I guess that leaves us with you Rui. When are you going to propose to Shigeru?" Tsukasa raised his eyebrows.

Everyone turned to Rui.

"I already did a year ago." Rui mumbled.

"Stop joking with us R." Akira completely shocked

"I'm not I proposed a year ago."

"You mean to tell me that out of the F4 us playboys were the last to propose I mean I was shocked when Tsukasa did it before us but now Rui too!?" Soujiro's jaw dropped

"Pretty much." Tsukasa grinning

"These fish are skip-jack tuna."Rui finding the fish type in the book.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Soujiro and Akira frustrated.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking the sooner the better and you're NOT getting anything else out of me if you're thinking of that ask Shigeru."

"Are we that easy to read?" Soujiro who was in fact about to ask Rui how he proposed.

"I guess so." Akira dumbfounded.

"So there not UNAGI!"

"No, Tsukasa there skip-jack Tuna."

" I don't care the bloody shit about tuna I want to get some UNAGI SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Why don't we use the fish we caught as bait. and eat the biggest one out of the four. I'm hungry." Soujiro licking his lips.

"No, I don't think that will work." Akira doubted.

"What are you talking about, don't you rember that big eel we showed off at our tea ceremony. I'm pretty sure an eel would love tuna for breakfast."

Tsukasa remembering the tea ceremony and the 5 foot long eel started to hook the skipjack to the hook silently.

"But the unagi I've eaten aren't that big." Akira said thoughtfully.

"Duh,that's becasue there cut!" Soujiro smirked.

"Tsukasa what the hell did you do." Rui who was watching Soujiro and Akira only to notice that there were only three tuna left on the dock.

"I'm waiting for a stupid Unagi to eat the tuna." Tsukasa shouted while dipping the tuna in the ocean and setting the rod next to him.

[You idiot!] Rui frowned, the fish that soujiro has was a fake robot, but of course the guys didn't read the information on the fish tank.

"Rui does this boat have a kitchen?" Soujiro asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, I'll prepare the food. You guys watch Tsukasa just in case he does something stupid and DON'T throw in anymore tuna as bait!" Rui said picking up the biggest tuna out of the batch while walking over to the kitchen. He closed the door, the re-opened it and ran to the other two fishes and picked them up before returning.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~

WHAT you haven't changed your ringtone in 2~3 years!" Sakurako completely shocked.

"As a matter of fact no I haven't changed it you got a problem with that?" Tsukushi taking a bite out of a sausge.

" You have to change it Tsukushi I know this new music that sounds amazin."

"The day I change my ringtone is the day Tsukasa leaves me and that's that Mrs. Mimasaka!" Tsukushi pointing an offending fork to Sakurako's way.

"But but but that's not going to happen!" Sakurako exasperated.

"Exactly."

"At least tell us why." Shigeru wanting to hear some gossip.

"How about you tell us about that ring and I tell you my story. Deal?"

"Deal. Well you see Rui proposed to me a year ago, and he told me to keep it a secret from you guys because he wanted to surprise you guys when you got the wedding invitations which should be in the mail a week from now. "Shigeru piling her plate once more with pancakes.

"What Shigeru kept a secret from us for a year! That's impossible, and why start wearing the ring in public now!" Tsukushi holding her chest to check her heartrate.

"I didn't expect Sakurako to pick me up today so I forgot to take off the ring, "

"I can't believe it, out of all of us Shigeru was the best one to keep a secret." Sakurako shocked.

"Wow." Yuki struck dumb for the fourth time today.

"Soooooo, let's hear about that ringtone."

"Fine, but this story is long so brace yourselves."

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"I don't love you Doumyouji." Tsukushi soaking wet trying her very hardest not to cry.

"Why Makino? You said you loved me yesterday we went on that date why change now?"

Tsukasa desperate for a reason.

"Because I don't love you anymore."

"It's that old hag isn't it! She said something didn't she. Tsukushi speak up." Tsukasa soaking wet

Tsukushi merely shook head before saying "I chose it myself Doumyoui, be happy."Tsukushi on the verge of tears started to walk away from Tsukasa rolling her suitcase right next to her.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU MAKINO , I'LL WAIT." Tsukushi paused tears flowing down but then resumed walking.

I don't want to hurt you anymore Tsukushi thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback pause~~~~~~~~

"Wah wah wah, hand me a tissue box." Shigeru furiously wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand but the tears just wouldn't stop. Tsukushi rang the intercom and told the maid to get some tissue.

"Honestly Shigeru I don't understand why you have to get so dramatic about it when I just started." Tsukushi shaking her head but in reality she too was on the verge of tears.

"You could have told us it was a sad story." Sakurako desperate to hear more.

Yuki on the other hand kept quiet.

The maid walked in with three tissue boxes and placed them near Shigeru before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback start~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukushi kept on walking away from the Doumyouji mansion away from everything, trying to forget her memories of Tsukasa.

Arghhhhh..Fone with Chapter 3. Now I'm dreading writing Chapter 4... Ah well I don't plan on editing this chapter any time soon because it take too much of my time. Once again thanks kaitlyn for your messages and help. HYD LOVER thanks for guessing correctly about Shigeru's ring. I don't think I will be able to update for another month. AND DON'T WORRY! I'm not going to be one of those authors that say there going to update but they really don't.

KayKay: *hands Tsukasa a peice of paper* There I don't owe you anything anymore.

Tsukasa: *reads the paper* What the hell it only says two things. 'Never pick a fight with a pregnant Tsukushi and never pick a fight with an un-pregnant Tsukushi.

KayKay: EXACTLY. If you do what that says Tsukushi won't be mad at you all the the way Tsukushi wanted to talk to you about something. Hehe

Enter Tsukushi

Flashback~

KayKay: You know how I owe you?

Tsukushi: *narrows her eyes* yesssss.

KayKay: Well you should make Tsukasa buy you pads for running off on you last time.

Tsukushi: *snorts* you ran off on me too remember but I guess that's a good idea so your off the hook FOR NOW.

End Flashback~

Tsukushi: Ohhhh Tsukasa I want you to do a little shopping for me. Here's the list

Tsukasa: Sure.


	4. BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hey there! I hope you haven't given up on my story yet. . I want you guys to know this chapter is unlike others a little shorter but I'll make up for it in the next chapter I PROMISE! Also there is a poll going on (on my profile page) submit your answers. please note ONLY people with ids can vote. Sorry it's a stupid rule for this site. -.-

REVIEW PLEASE

KayKay: How long has Tsukasa been out?

Akira: 2 hours and 37 minutes and counting.

Soujiro: He forgot his cellphone too!

KayKay: *snickers*

Akira: I'd give hime another 4 hours.

Soujiro: Why'd you give Tsukushi that isea. She doesn't need pads anyways.

KayKay: *smiles* I'm on my period that's why.

Akira and Soujiro: NOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile~~~~

*Beep Beep*

*Splash Splash*

"Hey isn't that a whale?" Akira squinting his eyes trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"No, impossible were to close to the shore for that to happen." Soujiro shaking his head while picking up the book Rui had forgotten off the ground.

"Tsukasa what do you think that is?" Akira turning to Tsukasa who had been having a very heated staring contest with the rod for the past 5 min.

*Beep Beep*

If it isn't Unagi I don't care."

"The hell man. I was just asking a question anyways can't we just go to a sushi restaraunt and ask them for fresh Unagi?" Akira frustrated with Tsukasa, but still looking off at the huge fish that would bounce once in a while."

"Because Tsukushi will say I cheated and make me sleep on the couch for a montg remember?" Tsukasa finally giving up on staring at the rod.

Soujiro smirked. "At least you learned your lesson to do everything a pregnant woman asks no matter how minor. But you were still stupid enough to anger one.

*Beep Beep*

{Tsukushi wanted lavendar scented toilet paper for some reason and Tsukasa had to go to the supermarket to get it. Well they didn't sell any at the ONE supermarket he checked. He got the sudden bright idea to spray perfume on all the toilet papaer making the toilet paper veryyyyy unuseful. You can imagine what happened next.}

"Soujiro name some fish that have long noses." Akira deciding it was no use to talk to Tsukasa, focused on the flying fish. Noticing it had a long pointed Soujiro.

"I don't know a hammer shark?" Soujiro scratching his head while flipping through the book in his hand.

"No that would be a wide nose not a long one Soujiro." Akira exasperated.

*Beep Beep*

"What the hell is that beeping noise! I CAN'T FOCUS ON FISHING!

"The hell are we supposed to know!" Soujiro slamming the book down. The book landed dangerously near Tsukasa's feet.

"It's coming from the cabin. Soujiro and I will go check it. Call us if you need anything." Akira asaid calmly while walking to the cabin.

"Like I need your help, I can do eveyrthing just fine." Tsukasa mumbled after the kitchen door slammed.

Tsukasa picked up the book that Soujiro threw down. It opened up to a page about Blue Marlins. Tsukasa bored began to read about Marlins.

*Beep Beep*

"If those guys don't stop that beeping in 10 minutes I'll throw them in the ocean." Tsukasa said calmly.

*Beep Beep*

Akira and Soujiro's jaws dropped.

The cabin was huge with all the walls stacked with fishing books down to every nook and crany, about one very particular fish. In the middle of the room was the heart of the boat and basically where you controlled the boat. That alone took ⅓ of the rooms space. The controls were all touch screen and had red blinking lights and the end of the system caged up. In between these lights was a screen showing how many fish were passing by and if Akira and Soujiro were close enough they would see 3 moving objects on the screen.

"Soooo, what should we start with?" Soujiro not eager to do anything at all.

"I guess find the manual to operate this boat." Akira stating the obvious.

"Your kidding me right. There are more than a thousand books in this room. I'm surprised they didin't call this the library."

"827 Soujiro."

"What?"

*Beep Beep*

"It says they have 827 books in here about this fish. See its engraved on the door."

"So what! How are we going to find the manual out of all these books!"

"Easy it's sitting on top of that scary looking machine." Akira's voice quivering

"There is no way I'm reading that thick book. No way in the world."

"Maybe we should get Rui to help us."

"Then whose going to make the food?"

"I'm pretty sure we can handle one measly breakfest Soujiro after all we are part of the F4."

"Fine, as long as I don't have to read that book I'm good."

The boys walked out of the cabin walking across the hallway to the kitchen door. Akira knocked on the door once before opening the double door open wide.

"Hey, Rui there's like this beeping noise going on in the cab... what are you a ninja? "Akira distracted by Rui's get up.

Rui indeed did look like a ninja with his too tight apron and his chef hat covering half his face like a mask.

Sorry that's all for now. Got to go to sleep it's 1 a.m. over here! Review anyone? ALso I gave you some major hints about what is to come next in this chapter. Can anyone think of anything? ALSO if anyone can post new chapters for me it would be a huge help.

A.A.H.F.J.N. .G.M.A.I.L...c.o.m.


End file.
